


Holy Water

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All they drink is holy water</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Water

All they drink is holy water, nowadays. That and whiskey. They've got rosaries and time, so why not bless every bottle of water they buy?

Dean wonders sometimes if that means they have holy piss.


End file.
